Darth Abaddon
Brought to the Sith Empire by her sister, Darth Apollyon, four years before, Abaddon struggles to rise to the height of fame that her sister has reached. Though she tends to thwart her own efforts, for she is often only found in the Sith Temple's library, trying to create an accurate timeline of everything that has happened in the four thousand years she was frozen. Darth Abaddon was born on Nyssa, in 4,016 BBY, to High Lord Tritum XI of House Mecetti and Viscountess Mireya of Vjun, with the birth name of Nataniella. She was raised by a family which revered the ancient Sith, alongside her older sister whom her father tended to spoil with any and all education that House Mecetti could afford. Nataniella was not as fortunate as her sister, receiving more basic schooling. This left her a spiteful child, resentful of her parents and jealous of her sister. Upon her sister's graduation and immediate emancipation, Nataniella too left House Mecetti behind, though instead of being able to land a satisfying career, Nataniella was forced to stay on the move, using her abilities in the Force to fulfill odd jobs here and there, making her a bit of a bounty hunter at times. It was then that the HoloNet bursted with news of a Sith uprising across the galaxy, as Exar Kun declared himself a Dark Lord of the Sith. Having been away from her sister for so long, Nataniella's hatred for her subsided, and she knew that Zelashiel would begin studying the Sith because of this uprising. If anyone knew Zelashiel, it was her. For what seemed like years, though in truth it was only months, Nataniella found her sister. She discovered that her sister was not the same woman she remembered. Zelashiel spoke of an ancient being, more powerful than Exar Kun. She spoke of blasphemous ideologies, ones that would make their parents go into cardiac arrest upon hearing. Though hesitant, Nataniella decided to stick with her sister, hoping this journey to a place known as Nilbrebmah XIII would help her escape the massive debt she owed to the Hutts. It was there that the sisters found what they seeked: the imprisoned spirit Dreadwar. There, the sisters were frozen in time, four thousand years passing within the blink of an eye. Nataniella awoke to her sister's gaze, which blazed with red flame. Zelashiel was older now, six years older than her, where they were once only one year apart. But it seemed that Zelashiel was gone, replaced with Darth Apollyon. Apollyon showed her younger sister the might of her master, the deified Darth Dreadwar. Nataniella knelt in reverence, pledging herself to the will of the Sith Empire. Dreadwar, amused, gave Nataniella a new name. The jealous daughter of House Mecetti died that day, and from the ashes rose Darth Abaddon, apprentice to Darth Apollyon. For four years, Abaddon has studied underneath her sister's tutelage. But due to Apollyon's business as the Emperor's Hand, it has left Abaddon plenty of time to study the past, to see what she missed in the four thousand years she'd slept. It was during these studies that she met one young Damian Kento, a bonafide prodigy that she one day hoped to make her apprentice, upon completion of her own training. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Sith Category:Dark Side users